


Catherine & Vincent || You Belong to Me

by FWvidChick



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWvidChick/pseuds/FWvidChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Catherine and Vincent romance vid to " You belong to Me" by  Jason Wade</p><p>Originally Published: April 30th, 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine & Vincent || You Belong to Me

**Author's Note:**

> A Birthday/Mothers Day gift for my Mom. Hope you like it!

\- best in HD - Please read -

http://youtu.be/eShPrIDgszk

Voice over bits in the middle -  
"I thought I lost you"  
"You didn't lose me, I'm right here. I accept all of what you are"  
...  
"We put each other in danger"  
"We're always gonna be vulnerable but I don't know what to do now because I can't live without you"

**Author's Note:**

> A simple fluffy vid that made being sick a little easier as I really enjoyed doing this vid. I'm still surprised at how much I love Catherine in comparison to how much I dislike Lana, but there ya go and vidding these two was just.. *sigh* Definitely will do another vid with them at some point.
> 
> One of the voice overs is a little odd (the avi was a bit screwy) but wanted it anyway. Sadly not a perfect vid but WMM didn't like publishing it without blacking out transitions and clips. 
> 
>  
> 
> Made with WMM6 in Windows 7.  
> No Copyright infringement intended.  
> I own nothing but my editing.


End file.
